


They're Not Tits

by lesbianettes



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Bottom!Buck, Eddie is a boobs guy, Eddie is a muscles guy, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tit job, Top!Eddie, even if technically they're called pecs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/pseuds/lesbianettes
Summary: Eddie wants to try something new, and Buck's more than game.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 219





	They're Not Tits

**Author's Note:**

> for @jewishbucke on tumblr thank you for supporting me king

It’s not exactly a secret that Eddie likes Buck’s muscles; everyone can tell from the way he watches him, the way he touches him in passing. Buck has teased him more than once about the way Eddie clings to his biceps or kisses his abs when they;re having sex. He just really likes the look of it. He knows Buck is strong, capable- the muscles aren’t for vanity, they’re real- and that the only reason he’s able to pin Buck’s arms above his head when they fuck is that Buck likes it, wants him too. It’s one of those things that just makes Eddie weak in the knees.

But this thought in particular comes to him over breakfast one morning, both of them still tired and sore from last night’s activities. Buck hasn’t bothered to redress, since Christopher is with Shannon for the week, and there’s something specifically beautiful about the way he’s at ease in his body, all of it on display in the cold morning air. Eddie watches the way his back tapers into his waist, the soft curve of his ass, the shift in the muscles of his thighs as he hunts for coffee. The moment he turns around, Eddie thinks of it. 

His eyes settle on Buck’s pecs. They’re some of the muscles that have bulked up in the past couple years as Buck moves on from obsessing over his weight and body fat percentage to focus on feeling good. He enjoys being bulky more than he enjoys the numbers. Eddie’s proud of him for that. He normally says so, when it crosses his mind, but this morning his eyes catch on Buck’s pecs. Specifically the little valley between them, perfect for something Eddie’s never considered before. He did it to Shannon, once. He’d liked it. She didn’t, so they never did it again. Buck’s pecs aren’t soft the way her chest was, instead a bit firmer, and definitely not as sensitive. Eddie imagines it though. Straddling Buck’s chest, fucking between his pecs. He wonders if Buck would let him. If he’d squeeze his shoulders in and grab his own chest to make it a tighter space. 

“You’re thinking horny thoughts,” Buck accuses, setting down a mug in front of Eddie. “Spill.”

Eddie shrugs. It’s not as though Buck’s ever said no to something Eddie’s brought up in the bedroom. He’s been down to try everything, even if afterward one or both of them decide they don’t like it. If anything, Eddie’s usually the one to veto strange sex things. Sue him, he doesn’t really want to have sex in the open air of their backyard, where anyone can hear them. Buck said that was the appeal. Eddie said he didn’t want his neighbors to hear him come. He still feels guilty, or weird whenever he asks to try new things. 

“There’s this thing,” he admits. “I tried it with Shannon. She didn’t really like it, but...”

“You did, though.”

He nods. “Yeah. I was just- I was thinking about what it would feel like to do with you.”

Buck leans on the counter in a way that makes Eddie’s mouth water. “Yeah? Tell me what it is.”

Admitting it out loud feels too vulnerable, too much, so Eddie reaches to touch his chest. Buck waits patiently, the way he always does, until the words come. Or at least start to. He doesn’t push, or rush. So he lets Eddie touch him. 

“I want to fuck you,” he finally says. “Here.”

“You want to fuck my tits,” Buck fills in helpfully. 

Yeah. Eddie shuts his eyes and pictures it again, before Buck says no. “I know they’re not tits, they’re pecs.”

“Eddie, you can call them tits.”

“I’m not going to.”

They spend another long minute on their coffee, waking up enough to talk about this more. Or pretend it didn’t happen. Whatever way the wind decides to blow, he’ll weather it. He knows Buck is pretty open to most things, but Eddie’s also used to people looking at him strange when he wants to try new things. With his first boyfriend, he had asked to try rimming, and that was the end of their relationship. Things are like that. One thing Eddie forgot, though, is that this is Buck, who doesn’t hesitate on things when it comes to sex.

“I’m gonna go to our room,” Buck says when his coffee cup is empty. “I think it’d be hot. What’s the worst thing that happens, I don’t like it?”

“Guess that’s true.”

Buck kisses his cheek on the way by and leaves Eddie to finish processing the fact that he’s getting to do this. He’s going to do something that he’s always kind of fantasized about, in the back of his mind, because in a sleep-hazed morning he thought about it again and Buck asked, Buck wanted. 

He follows him after a moment, to find Buck relaxed in bed. He’s lazily jerking himself off with a slick fist, the lube positioned beside him in a planned way. Eddie had thrown on boxers before going downstairs, which he sheds before getting up on the mattress and kissing Buck. That’s the best way to start anything they do, and Eddie’s favorite way to spend time. Buck curls a hand around the back of his beck to keep him close as he kisses him. Eddie could do this for hours. But he wants more. This is about more.

Eddie props himself up on his knees and shuffles forward until he’s over Buck’s pecs, able to settle so that his dick rests between them. Buck’s warm, like always, and just at the prospect of grinding against him here, like this, is making Eddie a bit dizzy. Buck has the presence of mind to pour lube onto him, cold and a little shocking, and follows it by spreading the lube around, giving Eddie time to enjoy his firm grip and the way he knows just how to touch. There’s no part of sex with Buck that’s ever anything less than satisfying. 

Then Buck lets go of his dick and smiles up at him. Instead, he grabs his pecs and pushes them together a little bit. It’s not a lot, because they’re muscles and not actual fat, but it’s enough to make more of a space that works for Eddie to fuck properly. He doesn’t hesitate. Even though he starts slow, he doesn’t doubt he’ll pick up momentum, but at first he just goes slow, like he would when he first pushes into Buck. He can’t tear his eyes away from the visual. Buck’s thumbs make slow circles around his nipples as he holds his pecs together. He’s enjoying this at least somewhat. That makes Eddie feel better, at lease. 

He leans over and rests his weight on his forearms beside Buck’s head to make it easier. Steady, measured drags of his hips, not too fast or he might lose track and he never wants to make Buck uncomfortable. Then Buck tilts his head up, so his chin is nestled beween his collar bones and opens his mouth. He sticks out his tongue too. Now, when Eddie thrusts forward, the head of his cock meets Buck’s warm, wet tongue, or even his plush bottom lip. 

Swearing under his breath, he shifts his whole body forward a bit more to chase that perfect sensation alongside the feel of Buck’s smooth skin around him. He liked it the only other time he tried this, but he likes it even more now because Buck likes it too. He can feel the way his breath catches as he plays with his nipples, the way his abs go tense under Eddie’s weight, the occasional arch of his back.

They’re going to do this again, he’s willing to put money on it.

For now, though, Eddie is free to let go of his worries and do what feels good. If he moves fast, or his hips stutter, Buck just takes it in stride and struggles to get his mouth on him at every opportunity. He’s just so hot like this. So perfect. Beautiful. Eddie threads one hand through his hair to hold on tight.

He tries to keep watching, overwhelmed by the way it looks when the head of his cock peaks out from between Buck’s pecs, only to press against his tongue, but as he gets close, his eyes instinctively want to shut. He can’t help it. He tightens his hold on Buck’s hair and basks in the little moan it earns. At the last second, he pulls back a bit, enough to come all over Buck’s chest in white streaks that look perfect on his soft skin.

“That was so hot,” Buck says. He’s breathless, still touching himself and using Eddie’s come to slick the glide of his fingertips. “We’re definitely doing that again.”

Eddie gets off him to lay down at his side instead, and trails his hand over Buck’s chest and stomach to reach his dick. He’d never dream of taking for himself without returning the favor, and it’s obvious that Buck is already plenty close from that. Maybe Eddie should have mentioned it sooner. Either way, he jerks Buck off fast and dry, all-too-aware that Buck likes the slight burn of it when nothing is wet enough. They both have their quirks like that, he supposes. It doesn’t take long at all for Buck to spill all over Eddie’s hand, or for him to turn his face for a sloppy kiss. 

“We should shower,” Eddie says gently. “Then we can go back to sleep.”

“Read my mind.”

For the next few minutes however, they kiss and bask in the afterglow instead.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @gaychimney check out my pinned post


End file.
